Spotlight
by TheStoryteller2017
Summary: It tells the story of twelve best friends from Sina High School on their road to stardom. But they will soon find out that there is always a price to pay.


It was seventh period, and Eren was in class, writing a paper, bored out of his mind, and looking off in a dream like haze until the teacher caught him.

"Yeager!"

Eren escape from his haze and looked at the teacher. The teacher was about fifty years old, wearing a purple button up shirt with black tie, and gray dress pants.

"This is the last time I tell you, stop dozing off or go the principal's office."

Eren respond with a groan and went back to work. He was writing an essay on a very important historical event in American history. When the bell ringed, Eren got up, put his papers in his book bag, and went out of the classroom with the teacher staring at him in a asshole kind of way.

"Fucking dickhead." Eren swore under his breath as he walked down the hallway.

The school hallways were filled with jocks, slutty girls, and sometimes assholes. He did nothing but listen to music through his phone, and began walking to his car.

"Hey Eren!, A voice came from behind Eren as he was about to get in his car. He turned and saw his friend Armin.

"Hey Armin! What's up man?" Eren greeted his friend with a hifive and hug. Armin is Eren's close friend since they were little with Eren's older step sister Mikasa. After Mikasa moved to California to become a actress, Eren and Armin stayed.

"Nothing much," Armin responded. "I was planning to meet Jean, Levi and James to go to the rec center. Wanna come?

Eren chuckled and look at his friend. "Sure, but don't use this as a excuse to pick up girls."

Armin jusy shook his head and flips off Eren as he got in the car.

As they drove to the rec, Eren turns on the radio on 97.3. They began to jam out and begin to rap and sing to the song. Eren turns up the volume as they kept rapping and singing to the lyrics.

"Damn we sound good. Armin stated with a smile on his face. I mean seriously, if we got more people, we can create a fucking group or some shit."

Eren nodded to the idea. "Ok, but who? Who has a voice that sounds good as...Usher? Who might have rap skills of Tupac? Hell, who might even dance like Michael Jackson?"

Armin thought to himself. "What about James, Jean, Levi, Reiner, and Connie? They can be good."

"Now Levi, Jean, and James can be good. Eren says as he watches the road. But Reiner? I don't know he can rap, and Connie? I mean he can sing, but he can a stuck up asshat."

When they got to the rec center, they got out and went inside to see Jean, Levi, and James playing basketball against one another. After playing, Jean goes off and flirts with some girls from a rival school but he didn't care. Levi and James continue to play, with the punishment being the loser giving the winnetmr $15. Levi won and had a somewhat movie star smirk on his face.

"Yes! Levi said while smirking at James. Ok Torrence, time to pay motherfucker haha!"

As James gave Levi the money, they turned and saw Eren and Armin walking towards them.

"Really Ackerman? Eren spoke in a jokingly tone. "Playing B-Ball for cash?"

Jean noticed Armin and Eren and stood beside Levi and James.

"Howdy Yeager. James said in a jokingly southern accent. Came to play some good old B-Ball? And maybe go pick up some waman?"

Eren, Armin, Jean, and Levi laughed at James's question. James is the jokester and the lay back person of Eren's group of friends.

"Actually," Armin said after giggiling. "We got to ask, how well are your guys singing voice?"

The three were shocked by the question but both of them shrugged. "Well," Jean starts. "We hadn't been singing for awhile, but I have a feeling we still sound good."

The three got into position and begin to sing. They sing Caught Up by Usher with James singing lead and with Jean and Levi providing background vocals.

Eren and Armin clapped to the trio. "Y'all still damn got it." Armin said as he finished clapping.

"Gifted at birth man. Levi said as he put down the basketball. So, he continued. "Why did you guys want to hear us sing?"

"We are planning on making a music group. ren answer while staring at the three. We thought you guys might be the perfect candidates."

While Jean and Levi can't do nothing but laugh, James looked about interested in singing beside his friends.

"Think it can work?" James asked as he cross his arm very sassy.

"Might, you may never know." Eren respond.

"Okay, I'm in." James said as he pat Eren on the shoulder. "But," he goes on. "We might need some more people, just in case."

"Who you got in mind?" Armin asked as he took off his beanie.

James thought about who. "Reiner Braun, Connie Springer, Bertolt Hoover, Marco Bodt, Farlan Church, Moblit Berner, and Boris Feulner from homeroom."

Eren nodded in agreement for the people listed off. "Okay," Eren said after thinking. "Let's all get together in Mrs. Davis's choir room after school, see how good they are."

Hours later, Thomas, Marco, Connie, Farlan, Reiner, Bertolt, Boris, and Moblit were in the choir room, waiting for what to do next.

Farlan groaned from boardom, and then pulls out his phone to check his messages to see his girlfriend Isabella Magnolia recently messaged him. "Hehe." Farlan chuckled as hr read it.

Eren, Levi, Armin, Jean and James walked in and said hello to the people who are already there. Eren stand in front of them, while Armin, Levi, Jean, and James sat down looking at Eren.

"Hey there guys," Eren starts off to speak."My name is Eren for most of you don't know me, I heard you guys sing, rap, and even dance very well but I wanted to see for myself. Farlan, Bertolt, and James, I know you guys are pretty good dancers, so show us what you guys got."

With that being said, Farlan, Bertolt, and James went up and stand in front of everyone. Bertolt and Farlan begin with subtle turns that went into body rolls and other things. James joined in, showing the passion in his dance. After they were finished, the guys applaud and Reiner was next to show his rapping skills by rapping to a Eminem song with Bertolt showing off his skills as well. They finished after showing their five minutes of rap, causing Connie, Levi, Armin, Eren, Boris, Moblit, and James to show off their singing skills by singing to R. Kelly and New Edition.

"Alright guys," Eren said. "Now that we got the talent, all we need is a name. Any suggestions?"

"How about Starlight?" Connie added but Eren shook it off.

"Blackout?" Moblit asked but same reaction.

"What about...S.Corps?" Bertolt asks.

Eren nodded with a smile. "Yea, thst could damn near work."

And that began the career of a new boy band. S. Corps.


End file.
